Lady Waltham
Lady Waltham is a villainess in The Legend of Tarzan television series and a minor player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War, the first Disney Villains War, and the background battles of Disney vs Marvel Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Beginnings Clayton and Eugena Waltham were born to a pair of British aristocrats in London. Their father, Jay, was a hunter of big game, and their mother, Heather, was CEO of the massive Waltham Corporation. Waltham Corporation was very successful, that is, until MARS Industries rose, run by Aaron McCullen, father of James McCullen, who you may know today as Destro. Waltham and MARS Industries had a bitter rivalry. In the end, MARS proved to sell superior products, and Waltham Corporation was bordering bankruptcy. Only one thing could save them, a buisness tycoon; Anthony Valmont, who offered to buy the company for a massive sum of money. Reluctantly, the Walthams signed it over. Anthony changed it and rebuilt it into the far more successful Valmont Industries, much to the Walthams' shame. After Anthony's passing, his son, Hector, took the company, slowly molding it into a more secretive syndicate he dubbed "The Dark Hand." The money from the sale would only pay the bills for so long. The Waltham family had to find a new way to bring in money. Jay ultimately suggested killing and capturing animals, taking Eugena and Clayton under his wing. Clayton, Jay, and Eugena eventually hunted and (not always legally) made millions off of the animals they captured and killed. Through this experience, the Walthams not only rose back to the financial to tier, but bonded as a family. They learned only family could stand by you in the hardest of times. Eugena eventually had enough hunting and retired in wealth. Clayton, however, adored the hunt. He was like an addict, only happy when chasing animals. He invited Eugena for hunts on countless occasions, but she turned most of them down. She ultimately decided to humor her brother and join him one day, much to his delight. In the midst of what started a hunt for antelope, a pack of hungry tigers attacked. One pinned Eugena to the ground. Clayton thought fast, and lit several matches, starting an enormous fire, killing all but the one, youngest tiger. Clayton saved Eugena, and she vowed to never let anyone hurt him... Learning of a Savage In the events of the first war, the shaman, Tzekel Khan, killed Clayton, Waltham's brother. Ever since, she has held a grudge against a murderer she has never met. But Doctor Facilier and Gaston, two agents of Hades, track Waltham down and inform her of the identity of Clayton's killer. The catch: she must help them in their current battle against Eris. The Battle of the Underworld When Eris's forces, including Tzekel Khan, attack the Underworld, Waltham is ready to face them. Tzekel Khan brings an army of natives to attack Waltham, but Ladon and Echidna frighten them off. Though Nemesis gets a shot in on Khan, he takes out his anger on Waltham, knocking her aside. Yet Waltham brings along with her a magical serum capable of turning a person into a cockroach. After tipping a dart into the poison, she uses a blowgun and hits Khan. No sooner does Khan turn into a cockroach than does Waltham crush him with her boot. As a reward for her services, Hades resurrects Clayton. Disney Villains War Vs Shere Khan Following Clayton's death at Shere Khan's hands, Lady Waltham vows to avenge her brother. She tracks down the ferocious tiger and engages in a battle with it. Using a jungle toxin, Waltham is able to weaken Shere Khan. But the tiger does not relent, pouncing at Waltham and forcing her to fall down. The beast pursues her to a cliffface, where she is barely able to get across a gorge. She is astounded when Khan leaps across the gorge as well. However, his greater weight causes the rocks beneath him to crumble; the beast is left at the bottom of the gorge. Dealings with Tremaine After taking care of Shere Khan, Waltham has no further interest in the villains war and just stays out of it. However, Lady Tremaine invites Waltham to her estate for tea. Once there, Lady Tremaine tries to forge an alliance with Waltham. However, Lady Waltham has no interest in further involving herself in the war now that her brother is dead. Seeing no further use for Waltham, Tremaine disposes of her using a magic wand. Disney vs Marvel Villains War Power and Revenge Following the death of David Xanatos at the hands of Ultron and Baron Mordo, Lady Waltham managed to become the new CEO of Xanatos Industries. Immediately upon ascending to her new position, Waltham began to put into action her revenge against Kraven for killing her brother. With the help of Owen, Waltham digitized Kraven (and accidentally Scar). Using the data, Waltham was able to virtually "hang" Kraven just as Kraven did to her brother Clayton. Waltham remains CEO of Xanatos Industries, but, with the tides of a second war brewing, that position is in dire jeopardy. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Three Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:The Redemption Squad Category:Hades's Alliance Category:Disney Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Queen Victoria and King Candy Alliance in Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Tarzan Villains Category:Bowser's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Living characters Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Pages with Origins Category:Vs Shere Khan Category:Vs Bagheera Category:McLeach's Hunting Party in Villains Battles Category:Vs Scar Category:Zira's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains